The present invention relates generally to the field of mirror structures, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved mirror structure which is designed to minimize mirror damage caused by an intense bombardment of soft X-rays.
In the field of optical surveillance systems, it is possible that attempts may be made to destroy particular optical systems by subjecting them to very high dosages of soft X-rays. With that possibility in mind, the present invention was designed to minimize susceptibility to damage by soft X-rays. Soft X-rays are generally not a problem in the design of most optical systems because they are not a very penetrating ray, and the first few microns of most materials, including the atmosphere, will absorb them. However, in some space applications, where X-rays are not absorbed by the atmosphere, they must be considered in the design of the optical system.